Love Only Myself
by Espina Rosa
Summary: A soul needs a purpose to live and so I concluded that my purpose was to kill everyone besides myself. I fight for my sake only and live to love no one but myself... but she who was prophecized to be a hope appeared. A hope for me to know love. Gaa x OC


Well I had to start a new story because the rest of the chapters in the other story are locked away in my broken and currently dead computer!! I WILL fix it soon!! This story is in line with the actual Naruto story this time :) But there's one OC in it to make it a romance story :) Hope you like! I tried making him as Gaara as possible so please, please, PLEASE tell me what you think!!

Disclaimer: Can I please… NO…. Just for one day? … NO… /cries

**Love Only Myself**

**Prologue – Our Story, Our Life**

My name is Sabakuno Gaara. When I was born, the one-tailed Jinchuriki was sealed within me. From birth I was feared and revered by the people of the village as the Kazekage's son and as the ultimate weapon of the village. However, I knew the truth. I who killed my own mother at birth was seen as a monster. A monster had no place within their community – I was an outcast. But even through all this misery, there was one that loved me and cared for me; my uncle Yashamaru. He took me in and understood me. He loved me as who I was, an outcast, a monster. He was always there for me – or that was what I thought. I know better now. He was the same as everyone else. He only showed kindness because of his fear and hatred. They're all worthless. None of them deserves to live; no, not one of them. Not even the Kazekage who everyone respects; no, especially not him. He that was also responsible of bringing me into this world tried to assassinate me. Then why am I in this world? I thought about it and came to a conclusion. A soul needs a purpose to live and my soul's purpose was to kill everyone besides myself. I continued living with this purpose deeply engraved within my soul. The more I killed, the stronger I felt. The more people feared me, the more powerful I felt. I felt alive. I continued to only care for myself, love only myself and fight only for myself. I believed no one and trusted no one. That was the only way to protect the inside of me. No amount of sand could eve prevent that pain within my heart - that unknown pain which caused me to suffer for so many years. For eight years I continued to live in this way but until this day, one question prevents me from the feeling of completion. The one word imprinted upon my forehead which is so familiar yet so foreign. Love – what is love?

Kaze Minami. That is the name that was given to me when I was conceived, by my grandfather. It means the wind of the South implying it to be a warm breeze. Before I was born, it was prophesized by the seer of the Kaze clan that I was going to be a threat, a danger and a hope. When this news dawned on the people of the clan, they came to a conclusion that I was to be destroyed right away with a powerful jutsu while I was still in my mother's womb. My parents, who objected to the idea, left the clan and travelled to a far village on the borders of the Water Country. When I was born, four months after the incident my father who respected my grandfather, named me as he named me as a final form of obedience. There in the Water Country I grew up until that fatal day five years after my birth. My parents received word from a secret messenger from the Wind Country saying that my respected grandfather passed away of old age and that my uncle, the younger brother of my father, was now the leader of the clan. Six months later, my mother died from a severe plague which spread in the water country and my father was weakened. I too was affected, causing me to have minimum stamina and a weak lung. Winter passed by slowly and finally the first signs of spring came. Spring, a season of new birth and happiness, but that was not the case for me. Upon my uncle's orders, men from the clan came and slaughtered my father in his sleep. That was the beginning of the true Kaze Minami – the threat and the danger. My dormant powers were awaken and the ancient forces of the Pharaohs were unleashed. It led to mass destruction and soon, I was the only Kaze alive in the world. The Kazekage who saw potential in me took me in. He already had two sons and a daughter. Although I knew the Kazekage took me in for my powers, I was still grateful for what he had done. So I learnt to be a human again and I longed to help the youngest to see the beauty of the world again as I felt the closest to him. However his heart was distraught and nothing would touch him. My name is Kaze Minami. To my clan I was a threat and a danger. But to Gaara, I was a hope. This is our story.

Well not really a Chapter more like a prologue but I hope you liked it!! And PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

_-Espina Rosa-_


End file.
